Devil May Cry/DmC
'Background Information' -taken from OBD wiki- Devil May Cry is a series of video games set in the modern day, developed by Capcom and created by Shinji Mikami. Originally intended to be a sequel in Capcom's Resident Evil series, Devil May Cry has been cited as the beginning of a sub-genres of action games by the name of Extreme Action and Hack and Slash. The series centers on main character Dante's goal of avenging his mother's murder by exterminating demons. In the process, he encounters his long lost brother with whom he develops a dysfunctional relationship. As the series progresses it is revealed that the demon emperor Mundus is responsible for the loss of Dante's mother and the corruption of his brother. The gameplay consists of heavy combat scenes in which the player must attempt to extend long chains of attacks while avoiding damage in order to exhibit "stylish" combat; this element along with time and amount of items collected and used are taken under consideration when grading the player's performance. The series has been a marketing success with the first three games selling multiple million copies and being awarded the "Platinum Title" award by Capcom. The success of the video game series has led to the creation of comic books, novelizations, an anime series, guides, collectibles, publications, and a variety of action figures -end OBD copy/paste- As of recently there is an alternate universe (contrary to the claims of disgruntled Kratos fantards, it is not a reboot) known as DmC: Devil May Cry (which may get its own page later on), which nobody liked mainly because of horrible Public Relations department of the company making it, extreme redesign of the character's cosmetic appearance, and "slower gameplay." Also has a rivalry with God of War over hack and slash superiority /random,The verse is a inferior to Legacy of Kain, because the latter has a higher destructive level and hax. 'Standing in the FactPile-verse' The Devil May Cry-verse is very strong, with the likes of Dante and Vergil (among several others in the series) possessing strength enough to stop punches from the Saviour (a massive demonic statue) as well as hypersonic speed (and in Dante's case high hypersonic attack speed), near instantaneous regeneration, etc. Mundus is also a powerful reality warper. The verse also has several broken powers such as time manipulation, below absolute zero temperatures, reality warping, shadow manipulation, dimensional manipulation (with Yamato), but is somewhat lacking in destructive capacity (best feats being in the Skyscraper+ range). Durability is also an issue for DMC characters, with Dante's skin bone and muscle tissues only being as strong as a regular humans and can be peirced by conventional bullets and blades, although his regeneration easily compensates for this, same with Vergil. Other than that, most of the other characters (such as the other bosses Dante faces) are sort of lacking in feats. The verse still stands below the Power 6, with several of its characters ranking about mid to high tier Power 6 level. However Dante's appearance in Shin Megami Tensei III has him fighting multiple Multiversal beings tanking universe busters and beating the Demifeind in combat- the same Demifiend who stalemated SMT's version of Lucifer and destroyed billions of universes. If SMT is counted DMCverse easily stands above DragonBall, Gurren Laggan and many other verses. Wether this is canon to DMC or not is debateable (though unlikely). DmC: Devil May Cry The reboot verse is, well, fairly weak in the grand scale of things, with several characters not even being bullet timing and not having any real notable strength feats. Mundus did bust a city, albiet after being amped up by a hellgate. Other than that he has no very notable feats and the rest of the verse is lacking in DC beyond the small building+ range. Although the verse does have some hax powers such as time manipulation, teleportation and shadow cloning as well as portals that can turn people intangiable (although these take time to pull off), but other than that, not much. Other than that the reboot verse is weak, even Fairy Tail beats it easily and several people from the Power 6 could causally solo it. 'Character Profiles' Original ''Descendants of Sparda'' Dante Nero Vergil ''Allies'' Lady Trish ''Villains'' Abigail Agni and Rudra Agnus Bael Beowulf Berial Credo Echidna Mundus Nevan Sanctus The Saviour 'Weapon Profiles' Alastor Ebony and Ivory Gilgamesh Lucifer Pandora Rebellion Sparda Yamato Reboot 'Protagonists' Dante Kat 'Antagonists' Vergil Poison Mundus Bob Barbas 'Hall of Fame Matches' Dante vs Kratos 'Hall of Shame Matches' Dante vs Alucard Wolverine vs Dante 'Supporters of the Series' AverageJ Chuck inglish CIDE Cypher Dr. Doctor GuardianAngel1911 hellboy147 ka-tet19 Kuja9001 OMEGAMI OriginalA Pyre Soldier's Shadow StealthRanger Category:Universe Profiles